


Honey

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem!Dante - Freeform, fem!Vergil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 双性转DV合集 maybe





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil 即文中的但玎/薇吉尔
> 
> 警告 双性转 PWP 没啥营养 垃圾一块  
> 作者的话 写单向性转是不可能的，并且超级雷单向受性转。  
> 双性转！双性转！双性转！（重要的事情说三遍  
> 天天眼巴巴的等了那么久都没有双向，我哭了，落泪了，于是我自己来写了。  
> 其实我想写5DV来着，毕竟两个大姐姐还是很好玩的，不过，我发现我一写停不下来了呃  
> 感觉会变成一个随手写的双性转垃圾合集，不要抱有太多希望x  
> 下次有空再说吧，周末要去上班了<3

本章3DV双性转

当她的妹妹但玎说今晚找点乐子的时候，薇吉尔最开始还以为这个家伙又要吵吵闹闹的带她去人际混杂的酒吧，要知道但玎倒是挺享受一旁那些肮脏男人视线在她胸前的黏腻停留，她可不稀罕被人从头到脚的打量，尤其是他们还喜欢将自己跟但玎进行对比。

她也曾经跟但玎说过，一个女孩，准确的而言，是拿着传奇武器的女孩——但玎涂着艳红的指甲油嘟嘟嘴反驳道薇吉尔，她看起来还有点洋洋得意，在外一人拼搏杀敌的时候，得注意一下穿着，不应该太过于暴露。

此时此刻，薇吉尔根本就没有看到灯红酒绿，正尝试在但玎的亲问下找回一点属于自己的节奏，她讨厌被人完全把控牵着走的感觉。想要推搡开但玎，却只落得她过大的胸部更加气势汹汹的压在自己身上，未解开的黑色绑带粗糙的磨蹭着薇吉尔小小的乳尖。

这有点疼，她快要喘不过气了，不单单是胸脯的挤压，更多的是她还没有完全学会如何在亲吻之中换气，该死的但玎，薇吉尔一声变调的呻吟从微张的唇舌流露出来，妹妹如蛇一般灵巧的舌头趁机搔弄她的上颚，酥麻的感觉从脑后迸发，薇吉尔的腰软成一滩融化的冰淇淋。

压在上方的但玎发现了薇吉尔的不妥——她的亲吻的确烂透了，的确，比起但玎，她的双胞胎姐姐反倒是更像一个青涩无人触及的处女，明明大伙们都说年长者更容易抢先一步领会性爱带来的曼妙。

薇吉尔修剪整齐的指甲圆滚滚地掐入但玎的肩头，她妹妹的肩膀线条颇为锐利流畅，能轻轻松松的撑起过大的猩红色外衣，不像她的，圆滚的几乎撑不起外衣的质感，倒是方便了她穿上无袖的内衬。

无袖内衬但玎也穿不上的，她的胸部——薇吉尔挪动了下身躯，她快要被白花花的软肉压得窒息了，看看自己可怜的胸部，一躺下几乎积累不起什么，这实在是太过于糟糕了，像是表达内心的不满，薇吉尔不由得加大了手中的力度，嘴上随即传来一疼，靠着丰满身躯单方面把她压在沙发上的但玎终于舍得暂停来自于唇舌的进攻。

“姐姐，”她并没有给薇吉尔太多喘息的机会，笑嘻嘻地凑上前来捧住薇吉尔想要摆过去的脑袋，细密的用牙齿啃咬着下巴的流利线条，另外一只手已经顺着薇吉尔细瘦的腰肢一路向下，殷红色的指甲在薇吉尔的眼前亮的刺眼，她还能隐隐约约嗅闻到属于指甲油的气味，“你湿的好厉害。”

她的两根微冷的手指已经顺着薇吉尔纯白的蕾丝内裤往里面钻，真的是少女才喜欢的纯情款式，也只有薇吉尔一本正经的喜欢这种。食指与中指在外围摩挲了下湿润的外沿，上下蠕动细嫩的阴唇，时不时用大拇指指腹粗糙的碾摸过藏在内里如豆子一般的阴蒂，她的姊姊喜欢被这般颇为粗鲁地对待。

这系列举动成功地让薇吉尔发出一声甜腻的呻吟，盯着她双胞胎姐姐微微仰后的脑袋，可爱的肩膀往里稍瑟缩着，尤其是她那小小的胸脯在这般快感的刺激之下在空中挺立着，呈现出漂亮的水滴形状。

她们一起走上街头的时候，但玎能清楚地感觉到有不少肤浅的男人总是喜欢大胆地盯着她裸露在外的胸部看，的确，没有什么喜欢用下半身思考的雄性动物不喜欢女人胸前那两块软肉，越大越好，更何况但玎这个喜欢挑战他人极限的女孩还仅仅用了一条不宽的黑色带子固定遮住胸前的乳头，这有什么的，但玎从来不去理会那些想要把她摁在地上操一顿的家伙，毕竟来找她的人，最后胯下屌一般都没有什么好下场。

他们真的一点都不懂的欣赏，明明那包裹的严严实实就像是教堂里的修女一样的薇吉尔身材更加姣好，最起码在但玎的眼里是这样的，只要她的双胞胎姐姐在她面前赤裸着双腿随便翘起二郎腿，她像是被那些精虫上脑的男性一样想要欺身上前用手心的温度点燃薇吉尔身上的每一处火。

薇吉尔全身上下几乎找不出多余的赘肉，该有肉的地方从来不会缺少弧度，但玎真的爱死薇吉尔拱起腰肢之时人鱼线洒下的浅层蜜色阴影，一手抓上了薇吉尔的胸部，刚好可以用一只手完全笼罩住，充血挺立的小小乳尖，艳红色的指甲跟其对比稍微少了一点俏皮，她满意地感觉到这颗小巧的果实在她的手里变得更加暗红可口。

薇吉尔真的是敏感的可怕，瞧着她越发烫红的面庞，躲闪的眼神伴随着颤抖的眼睫毛，还有那实诚的不断大开的双腿，银白色的阴毛被但玎先前刮得干干净净，在途中她那不擅长隐藏害羞的姐姐有好几次把她差点踢飞，利刃蹭过留下的血痕很快也消失干净。

但玎只感觉到不断有热流从腹部蔓延到全身，想要凑上前去湿漉漉的咬上她家姐殷红湿润的嘴唇，她只想要紧紧地搂住薇吉尔，即便后者总是皱着眉表示她不想要被但玎胸前的奶子强奸。

一时大意，但玎并没有注意到薇吉尔眼前飞快的闪烁过一丝狡黠，她过分修长的双腿圈住但玎的腰，一手搂住女孩的脖颈将其往自己怀里带，丝毫不在乎两具柔软甜美的身躯黏腻地碰撞在一块，她们两人宛若夏日里交融在一块的巧克力，内层甜美的夹心挤压融化在肢体交接处。

在但玎胸前那块过重的柔软再一次压在身前的时候，薇吉尔率先用一只手掐上了妹妹的胸脯，过多的肉块从大张的指缝里溢出，弹性让薇吉尔喉咙猛地一紧，低下脑袋用温热的口腔吮吸上但玎红肿的前端，像一个饿坏的孩子一般啃咬着但玎深粉色的乳晕，灵活的舌头顶弄着但玎微微紧闭的乳孔。

但玎的确没有想到薇吉尔会有这么一出，她扬起脑袋发出一声短促的呻吟，随即两根手指扫开堆叠在一块的大小阴唇，找到了薇吉尔不断流出爱液的洞口，已经足够湿滑的洞口正在收缩涌出在性欲刺激下新涌出的黏液，热度仿佛要灼伤但玎的指尖。

薇吉尔的阴户也是小小的，但玎在之前有好几次已经近距离观察过了，这一次她没有选择俯身用舌头去服侍这容易决堤泛滥的穴口——一谈到舌头，但玎的背部猛地抖动着，此刻一边啃咬着她乳头的薇吉尔一边还尝试着用手绕后摸到了她的臀部，手指也顺着外部的线条往下有一下没一下抚摸着但玎的敏感。

她真的湿的太厉害了，那条纯棉的白色蕾丝内裤已经被不断冒出的淫液弄的脏兮兮的，看起来就像是尿裤子的坏孩子一般，只要但玎的手指从里面轻微的挪出点位置，饱吸水液的内裤紧紧地贴附在薇吉尔的私部上，透出嫩色的浅粉光彩。

滑嫩黏腻的幼稚触感让但玎再一次放轻了手下的力度，她可不想要弄疼她的姐姐，要不然第二天全身赤裸地被钉在墙头的可怜鬼应该就是她了，尿口附近的摁压抚摸让薇吉尔下半身不断颤抖着，外张的感觉让她感觉下一秒就要尿出来了。

但玎两根手指娴熟地顺着有润滑作用的手指钻入了薇吉尔湿热的甬道里，她的姐姐再一次紧绷着大腿尽量放松地去接纳，只不过这一次眼角已经藏着晶莹的泪珠，可还是不愿意表现过多，她将高低呻吟镇压在但玎胸前的肉浪，只能发出呜呜的叫唤，喷洒出的热息与声腔的震动，让但玎感到大脑皮层宛若不断冒着气泡随后破裂的苏打水一般。

身下年长者的手没有停止过胡乱的抓着，抚摸着但玎的身体，时不时掐过有点赘肉的小肚子，更多时候她还是喜欢用手指挑弄但玎黑色的内裤带子，往里面钻入的细手紧捏住妹妹过分宽大的臀部，或者像是调情一般有气无力的抽打在肉浪上，像是父亲惩罚不听话的孩子一般让但玎的臀部染上粉红。

但玎的身体饱满的如同奶脂，这让薇吉尔又爱又恨，搂抱住但玎总会让薇吉尔有真实的饱满感，而每次站在她的身边，自己就像是没有发育好的可怜家伙——细小的胸脯，纤瘦的身体，扁平的臀部与细长的双腿，活像是一行走的晾衣杆，还是蓝色加长款的。

很快，薇吉尔对但玎反向进攻败下阵来，她紧紧地抓住脑后的枕头，丝毫不在乎力度之大可能会抓破这些用棉布编织而成的柔软布料，细瘦的腰肢摇晃着，微张的嘴唇流露出来的破碎呻吟变相的催促着但玎，也说不出来薇吉尔拱起的腰肢与蠕动是为了引导其往更内走去亦或是摆脱身上难以承受的过多快感，如同岸上失去了水的鱼，她的大腿内侧随着快感的迸发而凸显出阴影的凹陷。

完全揉乱了但玎的银白色细发，不及肩膀长度的头发尾端也像是一只小小的手，瘙痒着薇吉尔身上每一块可点燃情欲的地方。薇吉尔并没有涂指甲油，其实只是来不及，她本来已经选好了一款衬托外衣的藏蓝色指甲油，却被已经蠢蠢欲动的妹妹猛地摁在双人沙发上，她在一片猩红色的眩晕下张开了嘴巴接纳来自于但丁过于热情潮湿的吻。

但玎熟练地用手指让薇吉尔回到了通往高潮的高速通道上，现在已经伸入了三根手指，将薇吉尔的体内塞得满满的，女孩呻吟音调也随着进出的深度与频率发出高低的转化，她听起来快要哭了，这很好——在与薇吉尔上床之前，但玎的确不知道她体内淌流着虐待的偏向。

被快感绕晕了方向的薇吉尔只能模糊叫着但玎听不清的语句，仔细侧耳听但玎才发现她又在胡乱的抓喊着让她离开，她快要承受不住这般情欲的折磨，也只有这个时刻才能见到崩溃边缘的薇吉尔，低头舔弄薇吉尔张开的腋下，这里是她姐姐的敏感点，她倒是想要录下来，隔日给清醒冷静的薇吉尔听听她到底是如何放荡的扯着嗓子咒骂呻吟的。

三根手指戳弄着薇吉尔紧湿的体内，时不时撑开两边让冷风从细缝钻入的同时，时不时用大拇指搔刮着薇吉尔湿润淌水的穴肉，咕啾咕啾抽插水声在两人半压抑的喘息声之中过于明显，兜不住的粘液顺着小口流到薇吉尔下一个穴口上，干涸带来的凉意让她不由收缩大腿臀部的肌肉。

但玎的手指也滑腻腻的，她不合时宜的想起来薇吉尔红着脸埋在她双腿之间舔弄阴户的娇俏模样，这一般探索摸弄之下，但玎感到手指有些酸麻，这是无可避免的，可她只要看到薇吉尔咬着手指用一双水光萦绕的淡色瞳眸，几乎是尖叫的索求更多的时候，她反倒是变本加厉的戳弄刺激薇吉尔体内的销魂点。

在一声没有后半段声调的呻吟里，薇吉尔抽搐着腰肢呜咽着达到了高潮，甬道温热的水流几乎是迸发地挤出但玎埋在体内的手指，途中但玎还恶趣味的用两根殷红的手指掐捏住薇吉尔赤裸在半空中的阴蒂，往两边摆弄，薇吉尔的腿不受控制的抬起却又快速的落下。

她的潮吹分了好几次，喷射出第二波热流的时候胡乱地捂住了嘴，听起来倒有些在巷子里被人强奸的模样，但玎喘息着想到，在如此香艳的场景下，但玎也感到她体内的淫液粘黏在内裤上，薇吉尔的潮吹液体断断续续地从内裤的边缘迸溅到床单上，还有不少滴落到但玎的身上。

薇吉尔的高潮一向来的特别快，这一次也不例外，但玎从湿润松软的甬道内抽出手指，有不少粘液顺着重力来到殷红指尖的停留。薇吉尔一手从嘴边挪下，随意的搭在了仍旧一起一伏的胸前，两只腿无力地半撑在床上，她的头发完全乱了，有好几缕黏在嘴边，随着气息的外流轻快地舞动着。

此刻薇吉尔的意识有点飘忽，她愣愣地盯着但玎细心地帮她脱下蕾丝内裤，全程慵懒的宛若下午躲在落日窗前晒太阳的猫咪，发出几声不满的哼哼，在她干净澄澈的瞳眸里，她不懂事的妹妹从旁边的床头柜里找到了新买来的玩具，薇吉尔右手小拇指不由得剧烈抖动了一下，她可不保证等会但玎穿戴上这个互相操干对方的时候，是否还能保持所谓的理智。

但玎只感觉到有趣，她喜欢看到姊姊失神的放荡模样，还有她在情欲和理智边缘摇摆不定的踌躇模样。将薇吉尔如同白藕的腿抬高，轻轻松松地取下内裤之后便用两只手撑开允许薇吉尔双腿入内的张口，让中间沾有许多淫水的完全湿润一面大大方方的展露在薇吉尔的面前，“你看，姐姐，我并没有骗你。”

床上半躺着的女子只感觉到一阵燥热再一次从腹部蔓延到全身上下，但玎这一句轻浮的话再加上手中的内裤让薇吉尔羞红了脑子，她咬着牙紧紧地盯着但玎那张得意洋洋的脸，还有小幅度晃动的白花花胸脯。

她没有说话，极富暗示性地用脚板踩着但玎肉感的大腿，大脚趾摩挲着但玎黑色紧身内裤边缘与胯间的接触，最后如同蜻蜓点水一般快速却又准确的蹭过但玎同样湿的可怕的胯下，她的脚背隐约之间貌似也感受到但玎向外的阴唇。

“不要着急，薇吉尔，听我说，”但玎再一次趴在了薇吉尔的胸前，两人的乳头紧紧地贴在一块，随着但玎身躯往前的挪动而色情大胆的摩挲在一块，薇吉尔咬着牙发出细碎的呻吟，倒是但玎毫不在意地用上扬的音调表达出内心的愉悦，她近距离地观察着薇吉尔通红的鼻尖，歪了歪嘴角说道，“你不觉得，你得换一条内裤吗，因为你的裤子太紧了，我好几次都看到了边。”


End file.
